


Cleverly Named College AU Thing

by SomeWolf



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: College AU, Cute, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Mentions other characters, Modern AU, Not Related, how tf do these tags work, i think i got everything??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWolf/pseuds/SomeWolf
Summary: Hi! So I wrote this early May for elsannafluff's monthly contest on tumblr. And I'm finally putting it up for the world to see. The prompt for May was "Stuck" so uhh here it is (also I plan on making this a little bit longer with more details cuz we had a limit of like 2000 words I think)





	Cleverly Named College AU Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this early May for elsannafluff's monthly contest on tumblr. And I'm finally putting it up for the world to see. The prompt for May was "Stuck" so uhh here it is (also I plan on making this a little bit longer with more details cuz we had a limit of like 2000 words I think)

Being a tutor wasn’t easy as some might think it is. Elsa dreads her afternoons from 4 to 6 because that’s when she’s giving up her free time to help people she didn’t even know. At least she was getting paid. Hell, sometimes she would stay later in the library if someone was really needed her too. But for right now, the introvert was relaxing. One of the many perks of taking summer classes was its lack of needy peers. She had classes 3 days a week and so far, her professors hadn’t sent anyone her way. So she was curled up in the campus library, trying to finish her project for her architect class. Doing said project in her apartment would result in Netflix and last minute rushing.

She was told to create a building design for a certain business that was randomly assigned to her. She was given ‘An ice cream shop’ and it was difficult. Her friend Kristoff had gotten ‘A pet friendly/ themed resort’ which seemed easy. Plus the design had to be modern and appealing to the target audience; her audience was children. She doesn’t understand children nor does she have any idea if her sketches would draw their attention. She was stuck with a case of art block. The blonde groaned and put her head in her hands, wishing for a distraction. 

“Uhhh, excuse me?” a soft voice said. 

Elsa lifted her head and found the most stunning distraction. There was a beautiful girl around her age standing before her. Her long red hair was braided into pigtails and her ocean blue eyes were focused on her. She was wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt with a happy snowman on it. She could see the red head had freckles on her thighs and her cheeks.  _ “I wonder where else she has freckles,” _ she thought to herself. 

“Yes, do you need something?” she asked the mystery girl. It came out a little colder than she wanted it too. She hoped the girl wouldn’t notice. 

“Are you Elsa? Kristoff told me you can help me with my science homework since it’s already like super-duper hard and it’s only the second week of class. Oh shoot unless you aren’t Elsa. But what are the odds there’s more than one Elsa in the school? I would know if more than one cute girl would share the same name,” the red head said, flustering herself and the blonde in her rambles. “Err, wait pretend you didn’t hear that! I get a little carried away sometimes. Can we start over? Hi, I'm Anna,” the now blushing red head said, holding out her hand. 

Elsa took her hand and shook it. “I'm Elsa. So you know Kristoff Bjorgman?” she said, thinking over her acquaintance’s flattering rambles. 

Anna took a seat at the table, putting her backpack on the floor. “Yeah! We kinda grew up together but we lost touch in middle school when he moved away. I'm just glad we were able to meet again! I didn’t even know he was here until we were paired up in our English class last semester! It was such great luck! Oh, you probably wanna know why I'm here, huh?” she asked, looking into Elsa’s ice blue eyes. She was just as nervous as the blonde; she had heard of Elsa before but had never met or seen her until now. Elsa was two years older and a year above her so they don’t really share any classes. Plus they're in different majors. 

“I'm going to guess you need help with a class or something like that. That’s really the only reason people seem to come up to me for,” Elsa said with a small smile. With her cold attitude towards most of humanity, peers don’t approach her unless necessary. She shouldn’t have expected something different out of the cute red head. 

Anna gave a nervous laugh. “Kinda, well, yeah actually. I told Kris I’m having issues with chemistry and since he’s busy doing some project, he told me where I could find you. I'm just glad you didn’t see me from the other side of the library staring at you to make sure that you were you and not somebody else.” she laughed nervously again. 

Anna was always very confident in doing just about everything. That’s just how she is; even was she was a little girl she was always brave and confident, always running around and exploring new things without a sense of danger. As an extrovert, social anxiety didn’t seem to touch her the way it does most. But it never failed that when she was around attractive people, she just turned into a rambling, blushing mess. When she had seen pictures of Elsa on Facebook, she knew she was screwed. The platinum blonde hair, her flawless skin, and her gorgeous blue eyes: Anna was very picky when it came to dating girls and it’s no secret she had a thing for blondes. She was curious about the blonde but had no real way of asking about her unless Kristoff brought her up. So she had settled for wondering about her while looking at the posts Kris tagged the blonde in.

“Do you have Weselton as your teacher?” Elsa asked knowing good and damn well she did. All the students that came up to her with chemistry problems had Weselton.  

Anna’s eyes grew wide. “Yes! And oh my gosh, he’s just so,” the red head puffed agitatedly. Nothing he ever said ever made any sense. Her past chemistry classes had been hard but hell at least she understood what she was doing wrong when explained to her. she was gonna get herself worked up so she just leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, pouting much like a child would. 

The blonde smiled to herself. “I had Weselton too. He’s a……different type of teacher but, you can pass once I give you a few pointers. I assume you brought your books,” she said, amused by the adorable expression on her peer’s face. 

The red head’s eyes lit up. “Really? You're going to help me? Oh! Kris said you charge for tutoring cuz he tells me you're a full time student so I brought 60 bucks. He never told me how much you charge so I thought better safe than sorry,” she said immediately pulling out her wallet. 

“Oh, no. you don’t have to pay me. You’re the first one I've had to help this summer, so it’s cool,” Elsa said. No way was she involving money in this.

“Oh, okay,” Anna said, putting her snowman wallet back in her bag. She pulled out her chemistry book and her notebook filled with equations that don’t make sense. “And before you ask, I need help with all of it. I used to be good in high school but this is just crazy. I'm almost failing and the internet can only help so much, ya know?” 

Elsa pushed her drawing to the far end of the table and scooted her chair pretty close to Anna’s; you know so they don’t have to speak loud since they're still in a library and not because Elsa finds the bouncy red head to be too cute for her own good. “So you want me to start at the very beginning?” she asked. 

While the blonde seemed fine (she was actually doing everything in her power to not potentially make Anna uncomfortable since she didn’t want to drive her away), the red head was on the verge of a breakdown. It’s not like Elsa was invading her space or touching her, but she was closer than before and Anna just has a problem being around cute girls.  “Uhhh, yeah, the beginning please,” she said quietly as she got her pencil and paper out. She had to shake all the inappropriate fantasies away for the moment and focus on not flunking out of this class. 

For the next four hours, Elsa played teacher and taught Anna how to survive ‘The Weasel’ and his horrid teaching habits. With each hour, they took a little break to let the information absorb and stretch; they also talked a little bit about themselves as well during the breaks. Elsa found out the cute red head wanted to be a biologist and has a large Samoyed dog called Marshmallow, and Anna was able to confirm the blonde bombshell was going to be an architect and has a small Pomeranian called Olaf. They also bonded over their love of chocolate after they each pulled out a full sized bar of the treat. It was becoming increasingly harder to focus on chemistry when someone so interesting (and cute) was right in front of you. 

It was around 6:30pm when the girls took their next break. Elsa began to focus on her sketches while Anna had gone to the bathroom. Something in her sparked her creative gears and she started on a new design, a design inspired by a cute red head. When Anna came back, she assumed the blonde was resting her head so she walked to her as quietly as she could so she wouldn’t disturb her. When she was behind her chair, she could see the blonde was drawing. The drawing was still very messy but she could tell it was for an ice cream shop. The building itself was round in the front with the waffle cone being where the staff would work and the blonde had several different pieces of paper laying around with similar designs. They looked so different but they all had snowman windows and one even seemed to have a mascot in front. Anna sat down in her chair and continued to watch. 

Elsa noticed and stopped, earning a pout from the red head. “Sorry about that, I had an idea to draw and I didn’t want to lose it. Do you want to continue?” she asked with a smile. 

“Do you think we can call it a night? My hand is kinda sore and I wanna know more about what you're drawing,” Anna said, glancing at the paper. 

“This? Well, I have to design a building for an ice cream shop and it has to meet all kinds of requirements plus be physically sound and steady. I got the idea off your shirt to be honest. It’s nothing special,” the blonde said, sliding the paper closer. “It’s just a rough idea so far and it isn’t due until the end of the semester but I wanted to get a start on it.” 

Anna took the paper in her hand and admired the detail of this so called sketch. She had been gone for 10 minutes and this ‘sketch’ was a masterpiece. “Oh my gosh, this is awesome. Like if this was a real place I would go there. Like the building is an ice cream cone! How awesome it that?!  Never have I seen something this cool,” she said, continuing on, praising every detail. 

Elsa blushed at her words. She had never shown her art to anyone before outside of turning in assignments. “Would you like to see more of my art? Most of it is buildings but I have a few others of animals and just normal still life,” she said nervously. 

Anna’s eyes beamed. “Yes, of course! I would love to! I have to go soon but I'm free Saturday. Do you wanna have lunch before or perhaps dinner if you're busy during the day?” she hoped the answer would be yes.

The blonde blushed and smiled. “Saturday night works for me. We should exchange numbers too,” she added. 

The blushing college girls exchanged numbers. There would be many more nights like this one, Anna effectively becoming Elsa’s muse and girlfriend before the summer semester was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Thought I'd mention this is my first fic I'm letting the world see as well as my first time writing for this fandom/ship. Please, no negativity although constructive criticism is okay but word it nicely? And yea I know the title is not so good


End file.
